When I Look At You
by MissDiannaAriana
Summary: Songfic, Oneshot. Song by Miley Cyrus. Let me know what you think by reviewing! xoxo


MissDiannaAriana here. My very first fan fiction. enjoy!

Disclaimer: In any way, I do not own KwMs and the song.

Songfic, oneshot. When I Look At You by the beautiful Miley Cyrus.

* * *

><p><em>Everybody needs inspiration<em>

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy  
><em>

It's true. Life has never been easy for Misaki. Ever since Misaki's father left their family, they suffered from the debt that their father left them. Not only that, but that also made Misaki build up walls around her. To prevent her from being hurt, again. Being the student council president at her school, she was always strict especially with the boys. They nicknamed her "The Demon President" because of the demonic aura that she emits when she scolds the boys about their behavior, uniform and lack of respect. '_Boys, they're all the same. I hate them so much'. _But things changed since Usui came.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you  
><em>

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you  
><em>

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone  
><em>

Usui Takumi, he was the one responsible for that beautiful smile Misaki has. He was always there for her, especially when she needed him the most. Particularly, the incident about Misaki's mother. Misaki didn't know her mother had cancer because she refused to tell anyone. Her mother thinks it's only a waste of money, which could be spent on her daughters. She died afterwards, leaving Misaki and Suzuna. Misaki was miserable and falling apart on the inside, but refused to show it. '_I'm stronger than this. I didn't have the demon president as a nickname for nothing.' _she thinks. But however, Usui always managed to look past her. All this time, he was by her side, holding her and never letting her go. In the first months of their relationship, Misaki had doubts if Usui really loved her. Now, those doubts had disappeared. Misaki now knew that Usui loved him for who she is because of those eyes. Those green eyes that was full of sincerity and at the same time, was also full of love. When she looks at those mesmerizing green eyes, everything seems to be alright. And that's because she felt him at her side, taking every step of the way with her.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you  
><em>

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you  
><em>

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know, you're beautiful  
><em>

Everything was like a dream to Misaki. She never imagined being with a certain green eyed, blonde, alien pervert. If someone told her before that she will be with Usui, she would just laugh and maybe punch that someone. All Misaki wanted before was for her family to live a good life and for her and Suzuna to finish her studies. But now, Usui was her everything. He was the reason why she wakes up with a smile on her face.

This love was theirs. The only place both of them want to be is in each other hearts, and that's where they are.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you  
><em>

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
><em>

And now here's Usui Takumi, exiting from a jewelry store carrying a small paper bag that contains a box with a pretty gold ring inside. He was hoping for the best for his proposal tomorrow to the girl he loves, Misaki.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was short. Spelling, grammar, OOC or anything? please review if something was wrong. I accept criticism, as long as it's the truth. Let me know what you think about this songfic! Thanks xx<p> 


End file.
